


[Cover]  Electric Pink Hand Grenade

by Celtic_Lady



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_Lady/pseuds/Celtic_Lady
Summary: This was such a charming story and so well written that I was inspired to create a cover art for it.  Many thanks toBeautifulFictionfor writingElectric Pink Hand Grenade.  It was a joy to read."If Sherlock's brain is a hard drive, then these attacks are an electro-magnetic pulse." Sherlock Holmes does not do anything by half, not even a migraine. It falls to John to witness one of the greatest minds he has ever known tear itself apart, and he must do his best to help Sherlock pick up the pieces.





	[Cover]  Electric Pink Hand Grenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Electric Pink Hand Grenade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442317) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442317/chapters/755568)

<https://celticlady00.tumblr.com/>


End file.
